Lay Your World On me
by Bubonicc
Summary: Rodimus carries the guilt of all that has happened on the Lost Light. Drowning his sorrows at Swerves, Drift offers to take the burden away for a awhile.


The pressure had rained down on Rodimus, though he was skilled at keeping himself in check. Wearing the stress like a shield, he continued leading his crew with nothing but that sly smirk. But some days, he found himself sitting on his birth, looking at his hands and sighing. Bots had died, Bots had died under his watch, and as much as he wished it didn't haunt him, it did.

"Frag..." Standing, Rodimus rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a loud sigh he left his quarters and walked down the hall. Keeping his optics down, he made his way to Swerves, might as well drink his sorrows down.

And he did just that.

Leaned over the bar, several glass' had been placed around him, all drained of their content. Tossing back the one he had in his hand, the slammed the glass down.

"Another."

"Rodimus, I'm not trying to tell you what to do or anything, but you have had six drinks so far." Swerve was cleaning a glass, but stopped at the angry look he got. "Are you feeling alright? You look...well something just off."

"I'm not drunk enough, that's the problem. Now give me another." Nearly snatching the new glass from the minibot, he chugged it. A sour expression crossed his face as it burned his throat, but his grimace turned into relief as he finally felt himself becoming more and more tipsy. Leaning back in his chair, he slashed around the remaining liquid in his glass and just stared at it while his faceplate turned red. Optics fading a bit, he didn't see Drift come and shit by his side until the glass was removed from his hand.

"Rodimus," Drift looked into those hazy optics, "something on your mind?" He pulled the glass away even further when Rodimus tried to grab for it.

"No." He leaned closer to Drift, and he could smell the stench of just how many drinks he had had. "Nothing at all."

"There are a few worried about you. Rung says you have been...different. I didn't think anything of it, but this many drinks means something." The drink was yanked from his servos and returned to the captains lips.

"Who told you I was seeing Rung..."

"Nobody. He just told me that I should...talk to you because you didn't seem yourself."

"Don't worry about it." Setting the empty glass down, he snapped for another and Swerve was right there, but Drift held a hand between them.

"Frag off Drift." Slapping his hand away, but Drift was quick to grab Rodimus' wrist, getting growl in return. "Get go."

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you." Rodimus was silent, wrenching his hand from his friend and staring at the bar counter before getting up.

"Leave me be." Storming out, he left Drift at the bar.

"Rodimus wait!" Drift was quick to peruse him. "Rodimus, come on I'm your best friend. You can talk to me." He kept up the pace with him, even following him right into his personal quarters.

"Leave." He finally turned, trying to push the slim white bot out, but Drift dug his heels into the floor and pushed back.

"No!" Drift pushed him back, though he knocked Rodimus down, forgetting he was tipsy. Kneeling down by him, he sighed. "Why are you doing so stubborn. I know you are anyway, but why with me?" He pushed Rodimus down when he tried to sit up, and he got a frustrated yell before flopping down.

"Fine, if you really want to know so badly Drift fine!" Rodimus was shouting now. "I failed okay! I failed the crew. People have died here. This was supposed to be a mission to find the Knights' and return Cybertron to an age that we could all just...get along!" His face plate was burning with a drunken rage. "Instead half my crew wants me gone, and the ones' who don't probably still hate me anyway."

"Rodimus...nobody hates you. Bad things...just happen sometimes." Drift's voice was soft now, a hand lightly pressed to Rodimus' shoulder.

"They trusted me..." Turning his head away from Drift, his eyebrows came together.

"You're stressed Rodimus, and you cannot carry this guilt forever. Trust me. It will lead you to places you never wanted to go. I have been there. Optimus saved me, and Ratchet. You just need somebody to take the burden for a while. Set you strait."

"I don't like talking to Rung-" Optics wide, he was cut off when Drift mashed his lips against his. Taking a moment to register what was happening, Rodimus just let it happen. A wave of heat slashing over his face, he shuttered his optics when Drift pulled away. There was this intoxicating smirk on his face, and those blue optics seemed to burn right though him. Swallowing hard, Rodimus felt one of his fans suddenly activate.

"You don't have to talk to Rung. Just me." He leaned down for another kiss, and Rodimus was confused at why his body was allowing him to. He didn't kiss back right away, not until Drift said, "Let me take the burden for a while, yeah?" When he came back for a third kiss, Rodimus finally kissed back, biting the bottom of Drifts lip. Hands shooting up, he grabbed his head and began to violently attack his mouth, but Drift pulled away. "Slow down...relax." He laughed. "You have been going way too fast for far too long. It's time to slow down and let me lead." He got a agitated look but just kissed his searing hot face plate.

"Drift...I don't think this is going to work..." Blinking his blurry Optics a bit to get a better view of Drift, he was pulled to his feet.

"Don't underestimate me." Pushing Rodimus down on his berth, he was suddenly on top of him. Unclasping his swords from his hips, he tossed them down to the ground and began. "Just lay back and relax. Forget everything and just focus on me. I promise I'll make you feel better."

"I don't really feel any different yet." Huffing, Rodimus rested himself back and waited. At first Drift simply ran his servos all along his armor, and Rodimus had to admit it felt nice. or to long he had avoided any kind of contact. Letting out a loud sigh, he enjoyed the massage.

"That's it." Drift cooed before working his fingers between transformation seams, rubbing delicate wiring underneath. Plucking some, he played Rodimus like an instrument, specific groans guiding him along till another one of his fans could be heard clicking on. Moving up, Drift had his hands running over his chest plate, a glossa occasionally working the seams just as much as his servos. He could feel Rodimus grinding his hips into him, and as much as he wanted to just take him right then and there, that would be counterproductive. He was determined to make this slow and pleasurable for him.

"Mhmm..." Rodimus had his hands on Drift's shoulders, his fingers digging into him when he felt the glossa slide into another crack. A sudden ragged sigh escaped him and his body relaxed even more which allowed some of his seams to open wider.

"That's it." Drift kept encouraging him, rewarding him with a hip grind of his own. "Feeling a little better?" Kissing the chest plate, Drift scooted himself up a bit more, his face inches from Rodimus' bright pink face.

"Y-yeah..." His head tilted back a bit as Drift grinded against him again, biting the bottom of his lip, he couldn't help but snap open his panel, releasing a lot of built up lubricant. Drift ignored it for a moment, Kissing Rodimus and continuing to work his seams. In time he worked his hand down till it hovered over his open valve. Heat radiated out, calling to him for attention of any kind. While nibbling on some of Rodimus' neck cables, Drift was careful to trace one finger around the valve opening, enjoying its twitching and Rodimus' soft groans.

Rodiums stretched his legs, his pronged toes spreading a bit at the stimulation. Leaning his head to one side, he gave better access for Drift to nibble on him more. The more Drift worked him, the more he could feel his trouble melting away behind the pleasure. Off lining his optics, he focused on Drifts fingers teasing at his valve entrance, occasionally applying pressure to his outer node, which made his legs twitch every time.

"D...rift..." Rodimus whispered before Drift pulled away from his neck to kiss him passionately. Deepening the kiss, Drift slide a finger into Rodimus' valve, not surprised at the loud yelp that was muffled by the kiss. He was tight, it had been a long time since Rodimus has done anything like this.

A whimper of pain escaped the flaming bot as Drift pulled his finger back then back in, with each thrust, it became smoother.

"Shh. Relax. You're tensing up." The Ex-cons voice was like silk in his audio receptors, and with a deep breath, he relaxed. "That's it." Planting little kiss' on his neck, Drift continued his movements until a second finger was slid in. Rodimus tried to arch his back off the berth, but Drift's weight kept him down. He gasped at the feeling, his fingers working the inner valve walls and grazing over sensitive mesh patches and nodes.

"D-Drift!" Rodimus squirmed under him, optics now back online, he had to shutter his optics a few times before he saw Drift's stupid smile.

"Feel good?" His hand continued at a slow and steady pace, drawing more and more lubricants till his fingers were soaked.

"Y-yeah..." Sucking in air though his denta when Drift scissored his fingers, stretching the valve a little more. "Ah-Ow!" Rodimus bucked, discomfort crossing his face but it was quickly replaced by bliss when Drift used his thumb to rub his outer node. "Mhmm..." His hips settled, but his spike was out and nudging the top of Drifts belly. A stream of pre-transfluid seeming from the head and down to his thighs. With each thrust of Drifts hands, Rodimus would twitch his hips up just enough to rub his spike against Drift.

"You're gorgeous." He heard Drift whisper before his free hand was on the spike, rubbing the head with his thump. The more he worked him, the more he felt his valve relax and the charge building in the walls. "I'll make you feel really good." Biting a neck cable, he tugged it, making Rodimus hiss and rub against him again.

Rodimus' hands gripped Drifts' shoulders even harder when he suddenly felt the fingers pull out of his valve. A soft whine escaped him, but he tensed when he felt the tip of Drifts spike jabbing at the valve entrance.

"Relax." He cooed while scooting up a bit more to kiss Rodimus on the forehead. Rodimus only looked up at him, his optics hazy and a groggy look on his face.

"Drift..." He said, one of his hands pulling away from his shoulders to cup the white mechs face, "I...I..." A knot formed in his throat and he struggled to keep back coolant tears.

"Shh..." Leaning in, Drift kissed him deeply, his spike slowly sliding into the tight valve. Holding Rodimus down, he kept sliding in while the cried out into his mouth. Jerking under him, his whimpers of pain where drowned out by the loving kisses and nibbles. Once Drift's hips lightly tapped against his partners, he remained there a moment to let him adjust to his size. His own face plate burning now, he panted out a light moan. The valve around his spike sucking him in and puling around him in the most intoxicating way.

To ease the sting, Drift reached down and rubbed Rodimus' outer node for a while until his whimpered became soft groans and his optics returned to the drunken pleasure.

"Everything is going to be alright Rodimus." Drift pulled his hips back slowly, withdrawing his spike to gently slide it back in. "You don't have to worry." A tender kiss followed and another delicate thrust.

Wrapping his arms around Drift, Rodimus pulled him down till their chest were touching. Off lining his optics, he nuzzled Drift neck.

Each soft thrust sending waves of pleasure though his body, spreading his legs a little wider, he spread his toes again whenever a patch of nodes felt Drifts ribbed spike slide over them.

Normaly he was rough in the berth, but Rodimus didn't need that, he needed to be held and reminded he was not alone, and Drift did his best to do just that. Each thrust brought tender kisses and soft whispers until Rodimus let out a choked sob of pleasure, his own spike twitching as his overload was inching closer and closer.

Drift kept up his steady pace, not and then digging a little deeper, his thumb still rubbing the outer node until he felt it twitch under him.

"Overload for me." Thrusting one last time, he made sure to dig every bit of himself into Rodimus until he had him arching off the berth, mouth gaping in a silent scream as overload crashed through his systems.

His hands shot up, gripping Drifts shoulder so tight that indents were left. The feeling of the clenching valve pushed Drift over as well, spilling his fluids into the tight valve. A few more thrusts followed until he pushed all the way back in again.

"Ah-...Ah!" Rodimus' optics blinked on and off line until finally the overload subsided and he lay there, still impaled. Body slack, he looked up at Drift, smiling at the hot mess he was. Panting, he gave his Capitan a crooked smile.

"Feeling better." His own fans were loud now, sucking in as much air as they could too cool his hot frame.

"Getting there." Clenching his valve, he pulled Drift down into a passionate kiss. Wrapping his legs around the Ex-cons torso, he shivered with pleasure as he began to thrust again.


End file.
